Techniques and systems have been developed for stabilizing and correcting deformities in the spinal column. Some techniques include positioning an implant along the spinal column and engaging the implant to the spinal column with bone fasteners. Other techniques require the assembly of components of either the fasteners or the stabilization construct adjacent the spinal column.
It is desirable to minimize the intrusion into the muscle, tissue, nerves and other anatomical structures during spinal surgery. Minimally invasive techniques reduce trauma, facilitate healing, and reduce post-operative recovery time for the patient. However, the room available in the approach to the surgical site may hinder placement of the implant along the spinal column.
Accordingly, there remains a need for systems and methods to facilitate minimally invasive surgical techniques for positioning implants adjacent the spinal column. Such systems and techniques may also have application in open surgical techniques. The present invention is directed to meeting these needs, among others.